


Drabble Dimanche - Various

by StellaMachiavelli



Series: Drabble Dimanche [2]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaMachiavelli/pseuds/StellaMachiavelli
Summary: Posting here various drabbles I've written in this fandom over the years. :)





	Drabble Dimanche - Various

  
“What are you doing out here? It’s cold.” Lestat pulled his greatcoat around him closer and regarded his fledgling with a stern frown.   
  
Louis shrugged. “I was just thinking.” He looked up. “How did you know I’d be here?”   
  
“Oh, please. January 22nd, every year. You always come to this godforbidden hole at the same time every year.”   
  
“It was his birthday,” said Louis softly. “I gifted him this on his birthday.” He gestured to the moss-covered oratory with a defeated air.   
  
“There’s nothing left here now,” said Lestat. “Only memories.”   
  
“Sacred memories, untainted by how—“   
  
“Hush. Come back to us, Louis. Come home.” He took his fledgling’s hand and pulled him up easily.   
  
“What do you even care?” he muttered sullenly.   
  
“I don’t, you dolt.” Lestat took off his coat and placed it around his fledgling’s shoulders, for of course Louis had neglected to put on anything over his thin shirt. “But Claudia would hate it if anything happened to you, and who would I have to shout at, hmm?”  
  
Louis shook his head. “Very well. I’ll come home.” He did not complain as Lestat wound his arm around his shoulder, nor when his maker pulled him close.


End file.
